


Accelerate Medusa

by SamClark1988



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: If Maggie said to Alex what Lana said to Clark.Title of the story are the names of the episodes this relates to.Also a short YouTube vid to help you understand the concept.Please leave kudos if you enjoy. Thanks.





	Accelerate Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "You Were Right" by icouldsaythis
> 
> Here is the YT link.  
> https://youtu.be/4gNCgctXs9Q

A- “If this is the mysterious Maggie, I like it. What is this all about?”  
M-“Us kind of… I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. There were a few minutes there when I really thought I might be losing it, but you never doubted me. Not for a second. You always believe in me. Means a lot.”  
A-“Maggie, what is this all about?”  
M-“It’s just that sometimes I um, I feel like you’ve created this perfect picture of who I am.”  
A-“That’s what I see.”  
M-“This might sound silly….. But I have this fear that, that one day you’ll finally get a good look at me, and……I’m going to disappoint you. That you’ll see that I’m not as strong, or as good as you think I am, and I’m afraid that it’ll change the way you feel about me”  
A-“Nothing could ever do that.”  
M-“Maybe it’s me that needs to start believing in you.”


End file.
